1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for providing an emergency response. In particular, this disclosure relates to a system and method for permitting a user to activate an emergency application in a mobile device so as to provide user data and location data to a dispatch center.
2. Background
Most, if not all locations in the United States are serviced by a corresponding 911 call center. The 911 call center maybe accessed via a land line or a mobile telephone. Typical 911 call centers are effective when responding to emergency calls received from land lines (PSTS—public service telephone system). The telephone number is easily obtained based on the caller-ID system, and the physical address of the owner of that landline is quickly determined based on ownership records.
However, the location process is much more time-consuming if the emergency call is received from a mobile telephone. Typical 911 call centers or answering points do not have the ability to directly receive or otherwise determine the GPS location coordinates from a mobile device. For rapid determination of location using a mobile device, the person in contact with the 911 call center must verbally provide his or her location, typically using street address.
If a 911 call center receives an emergency call from a mobile telephone and the caller does not know his or her location, or for example cannot speak, about 30 minutes may lapse before the 911 center is able to determine an accurate location of the user based on cell tower data and other information obtained in conjunction with the cellular carrier. Although per FCC regulations, the 911 center is required to be able to determine the telephone number of the mobile caller, and obtain a coarse location to within 300 meters in a six minute period of time, such a coarse location will no doubt make it difficult to for the authorities to find the caller and timely provide aid or assistance. Further, a person using a mobile phone in an emergency situation may not be able to dial the three digits for a variety of reasons, such as visual impairment, psychological or emotional stress, and the like.